


Pumpkin

by RlPVIP



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, FTM Uchiha Madara, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RlPVIP/pseuds/RlPVIP
Summary: The costume Madara ordered for the halloween party was now too tight for his six-months-pregnant body.Hashirama knew exactly what could replace it.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little thing i made today, i don't write a lot and english is not my first language, sorry for any mistake.

It was a cold night in the city of Konoha. The sky was dark, no clouds in sight, and the huge full moon illuminated the city. The scenario perfectly matched today's date: halloween, as indicated by the scary decorations scattered throughout the city and the laughter of children with the most diverse coatumes that ran from house to house asking for tricks or treats.

And close to the center of that same city, in a small apartment, which windows were well decorated with small skeletons that seemed to try to enter the place and small drawings of scary pumpkins glued to the glass that made it stand out from the others, behind the curtains and decorations, there was Madara Uchiha, having his life squeezed out of him. Literally.

"Aaargh!" Madara grunted as he tried to fit the tight costume on his six-month-pregnant body, fighting with all his strength to close the pants that had been made, especially for this occasion, by his measures… Measures certainly not current, it seemed. "That shit…" one more pull on one side... "Doesn't fit!" a little squeeze on the other "AAAAAARGH!" and that's it! "HA!" after a lot of struggle the Uchiha managed to button his pants.

With his face sweating and breathing heavy from the effort, Madara threw himself on the bed for a well-deserved little rest. And then he smiled. It was not today that the clothes defeated him. The taste of victory was sweet in the Uchiha's mouth, the strands of hair stuck to the back of his neck by sweat were another proof of his focus, his palms reddened by the constant friction on the fabric of his pants were just another sign of his persistence, the redness on our warrior's entire face-

POOFT!

-Was in vain, because all the effort went flying with the button, which not only left the case but also got rid of the seam and ended up on the other side of the room.

"NO!" madara quickly woke up from his daydreams, sitting on the bed and staring at the button on the floor as if trying to understand why we live in such a cruel world. "IT CAN'T BE!" Madara cried out as he buried his face in his hands, feeling the shadow of defeat take over his body.

Meanwhile, Hashirama, in his pirate costume, was in the kitchen getting the drinks they were going to take to the party when he heard Madara's agonized screams and decided to go save his prince from whatever monster that was eating him alive and causing those screams.

Arriving at the couple's room, Senju finds Madara biting one leg of his pants while the other was still clinging to his foot. Apparently, it wasn't the Uchiha who was being eaten alive.

"Ghrrrr!" he grunted with his mouth still on the fabric of his pants. "SHIT SEWER!" the Uchiha took the piece out of his mouth, finishing removing the other leg of the pants that was clinging to his foot, just to bite this side too.

"What happened, love?" Hashirama calmly approached his husband, taking the pants out of his mouth. "Are you okay?" he questioned, noticing how reddened Madara's face was and also wet from probably a mixture of tears, sweat and saliva.

"Of course i'm not okay, Hashirama!" The Uchiha exclaimed, pulling the pants out of the Senju's hands. "Look at this!" he pointed to where the button was a few minutes ago. "Look there!" he pointed to where the button was now.

The Senju analyzed the piece in the Uchiha's hands, and then the forgotten button on the floor.

"It didn't fit?"

"Of course not!" Madara said throwing his pants on the bed with all the strength that was left in his body after battling for so long. "That shit sewer didn't take my measurements right!"

"But, my angel ..." Hashirama approached the Uchiha, placing a hand on each side of his face and wiping away the tears of anger and frustration that were still streaming from his eyes. "You ordered this costume a month ago, since then you got a little bigger, don't you think?" he said in voice as calm as possible, not wanting to frustrate the Uchiha any further.

"Doesn't matter!" Madara removed the Senju's hands from his face. "She saw that I was pregnant, she had to know that after a month I would be bigger! That's logic!"

"My love, you know very well that it doesn't make any sense." Hashirama chose to ignore the murderous look that the Uchiha gave him when he finished his sentence. "You asked for a costume of that size, and even if she thought of making it bigger because she knows you're pregnant, there would be no way for her to know how much bigger to make."

"So you're saying it's my fault ?!" Madara's face went even redder, which didn't seem possible a second ago.

"No, Madara. There was also no way for you to know what your size would be now. It wasn't anyone's fault, it's okay." he approached the Uchiha again, this time pulling him into a hug. To Hashirama's surprise, the Uchiha sank his face into his shoulder. "I know you were looking forward to wearing this costume, but it's not all a loss, you can use it next year!"

"And what am I going to be for this year for? A cry baby?" he said between sniffles, the words muffled by the fabric of the Senju's shirt.

"We can improvise something together!" Hashirama said with a big smile on his face, pulling away from the hug a little to hold his husband's face again.

"Like what?" the words came out a little confused thanks to the Senju's hands pressing the Uchiha's cheeks to form a pout.

"Hmmm…" Hashirama looked around the room. "Oooh, I know what!" the Senju quickly left the room to get his idea. "Stay there!"

"I don't have many other options…" Madara grunted as he sat back down on the bed.

Madara waited for about five minutes and then Hashirama went through the door again, this time with a white sheet in his hands.

Madara hoped that was not what he was thinking.

"Get up!" Hashirama ordered. Too tired to question, the Uchiha simply let the other man put the sheet over him.

It was exactly what he was thinking.

Hashirama was analyzing his super complex work, pulling the sheet a little more to the side, when Madara took the sheet off him and the Senju came face to face with a frown.

"Hashirama, do I look like an idiot that would dress up as a sheet?!" the Uchiha exclaimed, staring angrily at the Senju who was now pouting and then turned his attention back to the sheet. "Hashirama Senju is this my new sheet?!"

"What?!" Hashirama took the sheet from the Uchiha's hands, analyzing and realizing that, yes, he had cut two little eyes on the new sheet. "Sorry! I didn't notice!"

Madara stared at Hashirama for a moment, and then sighed in defeat, lowered his head and sat back on the bed with his face sunk in his palms. Hashirama put the sheet aside and sat down next to the Uchiha, carefully hugging his husband's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Dara…" he put the Uchiha's hair aside a little and kissed the parts of his face that his hands didn't cover. "Hey, today when we come back from the party I'll stop by a shop and buy another one, okay? I'm sorry…"

"Fuck the sheet, Hashi. It's no problem." Madara removed his hands from his face and turned to the Senju, giving a little peck on the taller man's lips. "But today when you come back from the party, you will be alone. I won't go."

"What do you mean you won't go?! You never miss halloween parties, Dara!"

"I have no costume, Hashi!" he said, falling back on the bed and covering his eyes with his arms to block out the light. "And I'm really tired today, I think that's why I was so stressed by something so silly..."

"Hey, it's not silly, you've been waiting for that day all month, I understand your frustration ..." Hashirama laid down next to Madara, hugging his waist. "And if you're tired, we can watch a movie and arrive a little later to the party, what do you think? Then you can rest…"

"I still don't have a costume." he took his arms out of his face to look at the Senju.

"Yeah…" Hashirama laid his head on the Uchiha's shoulder and started to caress the other's stomach with a silly smile on his face, they continued like that for a while until Hashirama stopped suddenly and looked at Madara with a smile from ear to ear.

"What is it?" the Uchiha asked laughing. "Had an idea, didn't you?"

Hashirama did not respond, simply got up and ran towards the materials he would need to put his brilliant idea into practice.

"Wait there!" he screamed from another room, from the sound of his voice it was probably from the bathroom.

"I still don't have many options." Madara replied, and waited again for his husband to return with an improvised costume.

After a few minutes, the Senju put only his head into the room, the smile still huge on his face.

"Close your eyes!"

"If it's another new sheet, you're going to sleep on the couch." Madara warned as he closed his eyes.

He heard Hashirama's footsteps approaching, and then he felt the Senju's hands lifting his shirt.

"What's the fuck, Hashirama?!" he exclaimed, opening his eyes, and then he felt a hand covering them.

"Close your eyes! It's a surprise!"

He closed his eyes again, still suspicious, and the Senju removed his hands. Soon after, Madara felt something cold and wet on his belly.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"A surprise!" Hashirama replied, watching his work in production. Or works, if you count on the baby growing there.

And so they went on for about fifteen minutes. Hashirama would say "Oops, got it wrong" and "I'm so good at this" here and there, while Madara begged to know what it was and was denied for the thousandth time, until the work was ready.

"You can open your eyes!" the Senju announced.

Madara opened her eyes and looked at his belly and immediately started laughing.

"Hashirama, you're a genius!" the Uchiha said while laughing. "A pumpkin!" Madara couldn't stop laughing and the Senju wasn't any different.

The Uchiha's growing stomach was now all painted in orange and, unlike the pumpkins at the window, this one had a big smile and wasn't scary at all.

"Liked it?" Hashirama asked between laughs.

"I loved it!" Madara exclaimed, hugging Senju very carefully not to smudge the paint.

"There's more!" Hashirama left the room again, and when he returned five minutes later, he was wearing a pumpkin costume.

"Hashirama, you still have that horrible thing?!" Madara couldn't stop laughing, he tried in vain to wipe away the tears that ran down his flushed cheeks, which hurt from laughing so much, but more kept falling.

"Now we match!" the Senju also laughed non-stop.

"You're so stupid…" Madara said, the laughter slowly died away but the silly smile was still plastered on both of their faces. "But at least wear pants." Madara pointed to Senju's bare legs, holding back another fit of laughter.

Hashirama stopped for a moment, looking down, and when he looked back at the Uchiha his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I-I was going to, you know, you didn't need to tell me" he ran back to get the pants he had left in the other room.

"Of course you were." Madara couldn't stop himself and started laughing again.

.

Soon they were both ready to leave. Madara wore a long-sleeved blouse with a high collar that he had cut out as a cropped and low-waisted jeans to show Hashirama's painting off as well possible, and the Senju was now wearing the pants that he certainly hadn't forgotten to put on the last time.

"Are you sure you like the costume?" Hashirama asked when the two were at the door.

"Quite different from the demon costume I had planned, but honestly, I'm starting to think that this one is a lot better." the Uchiha answered with a silly smile on his face, pulling the Senju for a kiss.

"You're the cutest pumpkin." Hashirama said laughing, rubbing his nose on the Uchiha's.

"And you're not" they both laughed, their faces still close and their eyes shining bright while looking at each other.

"I love you, do you know that?"

"I know. And I love you, too." Madara replied, pulling Senju for another kiss.

It was a cold night in the city of Konoha. The sky was dark, no clouds in sight, and the huge full moon illuminated the path of two giant pumpkins that walked hand in hand through the city. The setting perfectly matched halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope tou liked it ^^ follow me on tumblr and twitter if you want (both @hsmdosed) i talk a lot ab hsmd there


End file.
